


The Night Before Ever After

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina and Owain are almost set to head on their way to something new. Together.





	The Night Before Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuoteMyFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/gifts).



"It's not like we're leaving forever," Lucina said as she looked over the last handful of things she'd laid out on the bed to pack. Somehow, she hadn't realized she'd ended up with so many possessions in this world. But here they were - baubles, pieces of jewelry, a scarf from Frederick, and another scarf from Frederick, which would at least be good to wrap all the more fragile things in. A new little life, she supposed, there in the castle after Grima had been defeated, but...

"We'll visit often," Lucina continued as she reached to wrap up one of the wooden figures of her father that she'd bought. She was pretty sure she was only reminding Owain of their plans and not just trying to convince herself, again, that they were doing the right thing. 

"I'm just... I mean, truly, existing so close to my own dark power may someday cause..." 

Lucina smiled and nodded. "I know. Very well."

Owain flopped down on the bed and poked at a bracelet that Olivia had given Lucina before she and her family had left for Regna Ferox. They were all scattering back to their lives, their dreams... Things that were safe now. 

Her father... Aunt Lissa, too, had begged them to stay, but it just wasn't possible. One of them, maybe, could be explained away as a bastard sibling or cousin, but two of them, both with Brands, and so close in age and so obviously... 

Though by the time they'd returned to Ylisse, nobody had seemed too surprised when Lucina had mentioned one room for the two of them would be fine. She still wasn't sure which one of them Aunt Lissa had hugged more that day, though. 

Owain had insisted on dueling for her hand and her father had, thankfully, gone easy on him. Though Lucina supposed it had still been a better bet than dueling her for her own hand. She wouldn't have gone easy on him. 

But it was time to elope, if they could even call it that. Everybody knew, at least, that they were leaving to find a quiet place of their own. Get married, and... Figure out what to do with lives that neither of them had really expected to still have. Aunt Lissa was pregnant now, and the other Lucina was starting to make public appearances with the family. 

Better to make the hard decision sooner than later. They'd both agreed...

"When the burning orb of the sun rises upon this majestic land, we shall place our very souls in the hands of fate..." 

"It'll be a good fate, this time. Anna is pretty sure about this Outrealm. Definitely needs an armourer, little bit of a bandit problem, but nothing we can't handle." Lucina wrapped up the bracelet once she plucked it from Owain's fingers. He'd named it, but she'd forgotten what. Likely, he'd written it down but all of his notebooks, save one, were already packed. 

Shining Pure Love, well, her engagement ring sparkled on her finger in the room's lantern-light. The sun had set, though there was still time before what they'd both insisted was a 'Good Luck' feast, not a farewell one. They'd leave in the morning, assuming the party ended early enough for them to get any sleep, and make their way toward the gate. 

"It's going to be really different," Owain said softly. 

"Yeah, it is." Lucina wouldn't lie and say she wasn't feeling the weight of their decision. But it was something she could bear and if she needed to carry a bit for Owain, just until he could remember all the hope he carried as well. It wouldn't take long. She knew that much. "But I'm sure we'll like it. You, me, your sword hand..."

She tucked the scarves, bulging with their treasures, into her rucksack and then reached for Owain's hand. 

"Lucina..." 

Lucina smiled and pulled it to her lips for a soft kiss on the back, and one on the palm, and then she let go for long enough to move her rucksack to the floor and join Owain on the bed. 

"We'll certainly have more privacy," she noted as she settled into his arms. 

"What diabolical notions slither through your..."

She liked all the silly, overwrought things Owain said. She did. But this was not the time and kissing him always got him to shut up, at least for a few moments.

They had a bit of time before dinner, after all. 

Might as well put it to good use.


End file.
